Bullies and Fights
by IAmNotAUnicorn-ImBetter
Summary: Dick Grayson helps a student and ends up getting bullied. Bruce/Dick Bonding. Chapter 6 up! Dick finally stands up for himself! Tune in to find out what is going to happen! Will Dick make it out alive?
1. Helping

Dick is 13 and is still robin. I've been reading a lot of these types of stories with Bruce and Robin bonding so..I couldn't help it!

In ten minutes, class would be done. Dick normally liked advanced math. He was good at it and didn't even need to study to pass a test or a pop-quiz, but today was different. Sam Chapman. He was the "new" kid. Sam moved in from New York with his dad. There's a rumor going around saying that he got expelled from his last school. Dick understood why. Sam picked on the smaller kids and beat them up. The school is both a middle school and elementary school, so he would pick on the elementary kids. Dick didn't like him, so he stayed out of his way. The bell rang as everyone gathered their things and left the room. He unlocked his locker and unzipped his navy blue backpack. After putting in all of his books, Dick walked out to the main entrance where Alfred would soon pick him up. Sitting on a wooden bench need to the door, something caught his attention on the playground.

"Hey Trevor...," a mocking voice spoke. A couple of his friends chuckled behind him.

Sam Chapman. Dick knew that annoying voice anywhere. Sam and a couple of his guys were huddling around what looked like a 5th grader. Dick's eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this is going.

"What's in the backpack, nerd," Sam mocked as he ripped the backpack off of Trevor's shoulder.

"Hey stop!," Trevor countered as he reached for his backpack but Sam pulled it over his head, using the advantage that he was taller than Trevor.

"Stop what, little nerd? Well then, let's see what's in here...," Sam dumped the contents on the wood chips. A guys behind him laughed.

"Oh look, he really is a nerd," the guy spoke holding up his math book.

"Oh! I know we should de-nerd him!," the third boy said with an excited tone in his voice as he eagerly jumped up and down.

The other two turned to look at him stopping what they were doing.

"Really? De-nerd him? That's the best you got?," Sam said clearly in disgust. Dick was standing now as he placed his backpack on the bench.

"I know what we should do, we should beat the nerd outta' him," Chapman suggested.

Sam punched Trevor in the nose. Trevor stumbled back, falling onto the pavement. Sam hovered over him and punched his cheek and the other boys started to join him. Dick ran other to the Trevor's side and stood in a defensive position. The boys stopped what they were doing to look at him as they stepped back.

"Oh hey, it's the Circus Freak," Sam spoke with a mocking smile and with a hand on his hip.

"Stop this," Dick ordered.

"What?," then Sam's eyes lead to Trevor, who is leaning against a nearby tree.

"Oh him, he's just a nerd, at least he not a Circus Freak!" All the boys started laughing.

"Dick is not even worth our time! Let's go," the boys started to walk away.

"At least I don't have a freakishly weird nose," Dick repealed. Dick knew that was the wrong thing to be said.

"What?," Sam snapped as he turned around. His friends did the same. Dick could tell he was furious.

"Oh, that was the wrong move Grayson," Sam said as he slowly walked forward to Dick. "Why don't you make fun of your mom's nose? Huh? Oh...that's right, you don't have a mom. Is it really true that they died falling of the trapez? Aw...So sad. Probably because you're so ugly they couldn't stand you." All the boys started laughing. "Maybe we should help you get to them...," he smiled and looked at his friends, almost looking for permission.

"What do you want from me?," Dick questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I just don't like you."

Sam smiled as he approached Dick.

"I don't want to fight."

Once again, Sam shrugged. "Too bad."

Sam jumped on Dick and the tumbled onto the grass. Sam tumbled on top of Dick and punched Dick on his nose. Dick knew he shouldn't fight Sam or it would give away that he is Robin but Bruce said if he got in a fight, he could defend himself as a normal person. Dick punched Sam in the face and Sam did the same to him. Dick saw Sam's friends coming to help beat Dick up. His friends punched and kicked Dick in various. Dick curled up into a ball trying to regain his breath.

"Master Dick! My word! What happened here!?"

"Oh snap. Come on guys, run!" Sam and his friends ran in the other direction.

Alfred ran up to Dick and helped him up.

"Master Dick, what happened?," Alfred said as he looked over Dick for any injuries. Dick had his school uniform torn with spots of blood and a small line of blood came from his nose and lip. Alfred saw bruises already forming.

"My, I am sure Master Bruce will know about this!," Alfred spoke as he picked out a cell phone and called a number. Dick was sure it was Bruce, but didn't want to pushed his luck.

Alfred helped Dick to the school nurse to take care of his injuries. Dick laid down on the small cot in the back of the room. He closed his eyes, he was dizzy, probably by the minor blood loss. He heard Alfred talk to the nurse and the principle. Then he heard another person join in, whom sounded very mad. Bruce.

He heard the door open and then closed. Footsteps approached the bed and the side of the bed went down a little.

"Dick... Dick, are you alright?"

Dick opened his eyes to see Bruce sitting next to him on the cot. Dick weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?," Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"A couple of kids were picking on this 5th grader, Trevor so...I kinda stood up to him and the others started to make fun of me and my..."

Bruce knew Dick was going to say parents but he just nodded.

"...so then Sam jumped on me and he started to punch me and then his friends started to help him..."

Dick could tell Bruce was getting mad. His jaw clenched slightly and his hands were balling into fists.

"But then Alfred came and they ran away."

Bruce relaxed at the statement.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

Bruce helped Dick to the limo where Alfred drove them both home. By the time they got their Dick was asleep so Bruce didn't wake him but carried him to bed. He tucked Dick in and ruffled his hair.

"Sweet Dreams," Bruce spoke softly and smiled. He shut the light off and closed the door to let Dick sleep.

Should I continue? Please Review


	2. Running Away

This has some Lanuage in it. I really wanted to express what real bullying is and it involes some sexaul name calling and threats so...Don't read it if your not gonna like it. Some of these I got off of yahoo and godlike productions. I hope you like this chapter.

"Master Dick, Time to get ready for school." Alfred pulled the curtins to allow a ray of sunlight to pour into the oversize bedroom.

"Hmmm?...," a sleepy Dick moaned as he yawned.

"Time to get up."

"'K." Dick rubbed his eyes and hopped out of bed. He changed out of his blue pajams and took a quick shower. Afterward he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Grabbing his backpack he ran downstairs and picked a seat at the table in the dining room.

"'Moring," a very tired looking Bruce spoke. He had bags under his eyes and brusies by his lip and right eye.

"Oh my God Bruce! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah," he goarned showing he was not in the mood.

"Master Bruce, I persum you are taking the day off?"

"Yeah."

"Good, Master Dick I recommend you hurry before you are late."

"'K Alfie!," Dick said before shoving another huge piece of pancake in his mouth. Another couple of bites, Dick's plate was cleaned and Alfred drove him to school.

*Breackline*

Dick was in English class when Sam Chapman was sitting in his seat.

"Hey Grayson," Sam said with that same mocking smile as yesterday.

Dick nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's up Circus Freak? Or should I say _down?_ " Some of the childern started laughing. Everyone knew about Dick's past and how he became Bruce's ward. Dick just stood there untill he spoke,

"Can you please get out of my seat?"

"Why?," Sam said with a slie grin.

"That's my seat."

"No it's not, it's mine."

RING!

"Okay class take your seats," Mrs. Brison told everyone.

"I'm gonna leave a present here for you Grayson," Sam said as he slowly sat up and spat lilava on the seat. Their was a googie mess of too long chewed pink bubble gum and slimie stickly lilava.

"Come on childern, I don't have all day," she said impatiencely with her hands cross and tapping her right foot. Sam sat in his seat in the back of the classroom near his friends but Dick didn't move.

"Mr. Grayson, If you will please take your seat."

"But-"

"No but's, lets go."

Dick sat down as he griamcaded. Sam and the other childern laughed. Dick hunged his head low for the rest of the hour. Dick knew that Sam wasn't going to be in his Advanced Math class and thank god for that. Time seemed to move to slow all he could hear was Sam and his friends talk about him. Just whispering things, rumors and other junk.

"Okay class, I need to go out in the hall. Behave yourselves." Mrs. Brison walked into the hallway with another teacher and closed the door behind them to talk in private.

"Hey Grayson, stir your brains with a Cuisinart shoved up your butt!," Sam shouted across the room as he and his friends laughed. Some of the girls giggled.

"Nah...I got a better one, hey Grayson, jump start you nipples with a 10 jiawatt capacitor."

"HA HA HA HA HA!," Sam laughed the loudest. Students started to stop their conversations to join in.

"No I got one! Tie you down, smear Chesse-Whiz on your feet and let rats chew them off!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The whole class was laughing. Everyone was laughing at him. Dick felt like crying but he didn't. He had to be strong. He hung his head low and sunck into his desk.

"I got one, I got one!," Sam said. "I'm goona give you a haircut with a chainsaw!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Everyone was laughing at the top of their lungs. Dick couldn't help it. Dick ran out of the room and into the hall bumping into Mrs. Brison.

"Dick, What is going on?"

Dick didn't answer instead he ran out of the main enternce still hearing Sam laughing with the other childern. Dick ran to downtown Gotham and into Wayne Estaste but instead of running inside, Dick ran up a tree. Dick started crying, he didn't want to but he did. He couldn't take it. Even the sky started to cry with him. He pulled his legs up to his chest on the top branch of the tree. He wished his parents were here. He just wanted to be held again, like when he was little. He wanted his parents to tell him everythings going to be okay. But they're not here. This only made him cry harder.

*Breckline*

Bruce Wayne was sitting in his office finishing some papers from the recent meeting him and his CEO had earlier that evening. Bruce checked his watch to see it was five thirdy and he should be getting ready to go home. He shoved his papers into his breifcase and locked up his office untill his secaterary walked up to him.

"Mr. Wayne, Gotham Private Elementary and Middle School's princeple would like to talk to you about your ward."

Bruce's eyes widened and he dashed to the nearest phone.

"Mr. Wayne speaking."

"Hello Mr. Wayne. I am Princelple Davis and I am here to talk to you about your ward. Grayson." Bruce could hear a slight shaking in his voice. Was Dick hurt?

"What happened?"

"Well, Sam Chapman and some other students were picking on when their teacher and another teacher were talking in the hallway. It seems got upset and ran out of the school and we..."

"And we what?," Bruce said almost in his Batman voice.

"We can't find him." Bruce didn't to hear more and hung up his phone. His secatary was staring at him with a worried expression.

"I need to go home will you cancel any other meeting for today?"

"Yes . Of course!," she hurried into her office to get her work done and Bruce needed to get out of here to find Dick.

Hope you liked it! Reveiw! If you don't like it tell me why or why you do like it. Thanks! ;)


	3. Father

Thanks to the person, that reviewed. (That's pretty sad if over 300 people have read this story _) Thank you Sairy13. I read Calling of the Wolf. Omg good! You should write more and maybe I should review because you reviewed me...People check it out. ;) So here I go. I get a lot of this from when I see other kids at my school getting bullied and I hate it. People-if your getting bullied stand up for yourself! Your a wonderful person and one of a kind!

Dick was violently shaking, form the cold rain mixed moist winds and form the crying. Even at thirteen, Dick cried. He cried to much in his life. Especially after his parent's death, a tragedy that Dick will never forget. He remembered his father's voice and his mother's voice as they would laugh and dance together. They were a family. And he was alone until a black silhouette came from the distance. Gloaming (1) was here and he couldn't make out who the person was until he came closer.

Bruce Wayne.

His dad. He may not have been his father, but is his dad. Bruce looked up at Dick to see the boy shaking and clenching onto his legs so they would stay by his chest. Dick didn't look at him so Bruce thought he didn't hear him come or chose to ignore him. It didn't matter anyway, Bruce still climbed the tree. He reached the top branch were Dick sat and put a hand on his shoulder and in the nicest voice he could, he spoke.

"Listen, would you like to tell me what happened?" Dick looked up at Bruce who now put a smile on his face with his mouth closed ready to listen to the story. Dick's face turned to pain, sorrow and terror as he quickly pull Bruce into a hug. The boy was cold and Bruce was warm. Dick buried his face into Bruce's chest and he grab his shirt like his life depended on it and started to cry once more. Bruce sighed and picked Dick up bridal style and started to climb down the tree. The tree, wet and slipper which made both of their clothes dirty and somewhat torn, Alfred would have a fit.

Carrying the boy inside, he placed him on the living room couch. Alfred soon came into the room and gasp as he saw them.

"Alfred, please, go grab something warm from Dick to change into." As Alfred went into Dick's room to find spare clothes, Bruce grabbed the warmest blanket they had and rapped it tightly around the boy. Dick looked into Bruce's eyes. They stared into each others eyes and Dick smiled. He closed his eyes slowly then opened them. Red rimmed his eyes and bags hung under them. Bruce smiled.

"It's okay chum." Dick chuckled a soft laugh at Bruce's nickname for him. Bruce smirked for making the boy somewhat happier than he was when he entered the house. Alfred entered the room holding a red sweater used in the winter time and black sweatpants. Alfred and Bruce left the room making sure Dick had his privacy. Dick was tired put still put the clothes one at a time. When finished the blanket was on the ground and he sat on the couch. Still somewhat wet, he closed his eyes.

"Dickie, are you done?" Bruce was trying to be nice. Bruce peered into the room knowing he had more than enough time putting on the clothes.

"Yeah," Dick replied in a whisper that the Man of Steel would have a hard time hearing. Bruce picked up the blanket and once again rapped the blanket tightly around his son, so he wouldn't get cold. Dick coughed into his hand and closed his eyes slowly, showing that he was exhausted and wanted to sleep but Bruce was determined to find out what happened. Bruce sat next to Dick, and Dick cuddled up close to him, feeling the warmth.

"Dick, would you like to talk about what happened?" Dick stayed silent, like he was mentally preparing himself so he could answer. Bruce could be patient, the boy needed time. He looked at the fireplace and the flames as they danced on the wood. The shadows floated around the room as Bruce stared at the fire. He knew Dick was staring at the light too.  
"He...he...made fun of me..." was all Dick could manage in between heavy breathing and sobs. Unexpectedly to Bruce, Dick continued.

"Everyone laughed...it started with just him and his friends...then...some girls joined...and soon the whole class started..."Dick couldn't go on because of his breathing and sobs. Bruce needed to calm him down before he started hyperventilating.

"It's okay," he said as he rocked the boy now in his lap. He kept whispering things like 'it's fine' and 'it's okay'.

"Bruce...?" A small voice came from his lap. Bruce looked down only to be meet by Dick's pleading eyes.

"Yes?"

"Does the pain...ever go away?" Dick still looked into Bruce's eyes. Bruce knew the boy was hurt. He also knew what the boy was talking about, the death of his parents.

"No...But the pain was soon be numb." He looked away, unable to look at his son's eyes. "It doesn't go away, it can never go away. But it can be healed and stitched back together but...you will always have a scar." Bruce looked back a the fire as he remembered his parent's death. "Alfred...helped me through it...and," he looked back at the boy looking up at him, "I want to help you through it." That pushed Dick over the edge and he started crying very loudly. Bruce began to rock him back and forth and whispered soft remarks to him like 'Shh...it's okay' and 'no need to cry' until the he fell asleep into his lap.

Bruce walked up the long stairs and got an approving look from Alfred, which he returned with a smile. Enter the boy's room, he let him keep on the sweater and sweatpants, not bothering him with changing into this pajamas. Tucking him in, he felt his for head and pulled away. He was burning.

"Alfred." After hearing his name he walked into the room.

"Yes, Master Bruce."

"Dick is ill, were going to need to call Dr. Leslie to get medicine."

"Does he have a fever?"  
"Yeah."

"Master Bruce, I think the best thing for Master Dick is bed rest. We can get a cold wet towel to put on his forehead to see if we can bring the temperature down ourselves."

"Yes, can you do that?"

"Indeed, Master Bruce."

Soon Alfred returned with a towel and a bowl of cold water and set it next to the bed. Then he turned around to leave Dick in the care of Bruce. Bruce took the towel and dipped it in the water and then on Dick's forehead.

"Don't worry Dick, It's going to be alright," Bruce whispered as he ruffled his son's hair and went downstairs to see what Dr. Leslie recommended.

.  
I didn't think some of you would know that word so...

Gloaming: It's like the time between the sun setting and night time. It's very pretty.

It only takes least then a minute to review! You got the time. ;)


	4. New Situation

Okay! So I was reading the reviews and I'm like grinning my face off right now! So happy and Thanks :) (If I didn't get such nice review I wouldn't be writing this right now with this stupid grin on my face XD)

Dawn broke apon Gotham City. After a few day's Dick was finally back to normal health, which Bruce, Alfred and Dick were all happy about. Only Dick didn't like was he was going to have to go to school.

Apparently, things changed when Dick was gone. Sam, well Dick couldn't believe this until he saw it for his own eye's, got a girlfriend. Sam now had three "followers" as Dick called them not including his girlfriend. Dick just wanted to see what she looked.

As usual he followed his normal schedule and well everything went okay. He went to art, drew a couple of pictures and the teacher complemented him and even advanced math went okay too. Got an A+. His other classes followed until lunch

At lunch, Dick sat alone. Dick, didn't have a lot of friends.

"At least he didn't pick on me...," Dick thought to himself. "Yet..." he mumbled. Dick looked over his shoulder to the corner of the lunchroom when he got a good look at what his foe looked like.

Sam was kind of tall, well built with a six pack that showed throw his to tight shirt. His sweatshirt was baggy, red and black horizontal strips that looked like he took a marker and made them himself instead of buying it. He also were black skinny jeans two sizes to tight that probably took a wrench to get them off. He wore DC shoes and a black "_Haters gonna Hate" _hat that he wasn't even allowed to wear at school.

His girlfriend was pretty well..._hot._ All the guys at the table were staring at her chest and tights. She had long blond hair that fell to her breasts and she had very skinny. She also had same lips which were painted in a hot pink lipstick and she wore blue eye shadow. Even though the colors didn't match, she was pretty. Dick wondered how Sam even got a girl friend until she talked.

And worst of all, she had people worshiping her like getting her food from the lunch line or letting her cut so they could just look at her.

"UM...Where the hell is he?" She said in a sassy voice.

"Babes, chill, he's be here," Sam said sweetly back.

"Um...Like no, I've been waiting over, what? Two minutes. If he really liked me he should be back by now."

"He'll be here."

"Um..Like no. Shut up," She pouted. She pucked up her lips and put her head on her head and pretended to be ticked off.

Dick sighed. "Couldn't this day go any faster?" He thought.

Finally her little "servant" came back with a coke.

"Yo..." he said as he arrived back at the round table in the corner they were sitting at.

"Yo, no. Your like a loser and like if you like me, you better like hurry up," she said angrily as she kept blinking her eyes lashes to make her more "attractive" Dick assumed.

"I think you should leave, now." She pointed away from the table then at Dick.

"Hang out with that loser." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Nice one babe," Sam replied.

Dick sighed. This was going to be a long day.

And it finally came. English class and of course Sam was sitting in Dick's seat.

"Hey, Scum Bag," he said with a mocking smile while he cocked his head like a peacock.

"Sam, May you please get out of my seat." Dick spoke blankly.

"Maybe, maybe not. To move or not to move, that is the question." He held his right hand up and made a pose as all they other guys laughed with him.

Dick closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them, trying really hard to face palm or at this point wall palm. (1)

"Alright class, take your seats," Mrs. Brison said.

Like the day before. They started to talk about them. Dick tried to think about the good things in life, like it's Thursday. One more day and weekend. He can stay out later and up later with Batman. Could do whatever he wanted in the time he had in between hanging out with Batman and Bruce. Maybe even see if Barbra (2) wanted to do anything.

"Oh , God make this day go by fast," he mumbled.

Oh, Okay nothing really happened. I made this chapter as kinda of a filler and also so you guys could get a good idea of what the character's are like and I really needed to set the character's up. When I was writing the other chapters it just didn't flow because I didn't set up the other characters so this will help a lot in the future chapters- and also to kept me on track. ;)

(1) Wall Palm- It's when you hit your face against a wall because your palm isn't good enough XD

(2)More of a comment, Did I spell her name right? Is that even her right name? 0_0


	5. Standing up for yourself

NOOOOO! This story is getting to an end. I was thinking about two more chapter after his maybe three. I don't know anyways, thank's Half-a-bottle-Pepsi! I appreciate you comment and I was also wondering if anyone would have any interest in a story about Damian Wayne? I really love Damian, one of my favorite characters of all time and I am really wanting to write one but not if no one is gonna read it and, also, like all my other story's it would be about the pain he goes through. So please comment what you think.

Today I saw a kid get beat up at school and no one helped him so I told him to back off and you know what? He just walked away. So maybe I got it easy and he thought he couldn't take me on but, come on guys! That dude that was beat up, no one helped him up, so I did. I told him he was unique in his own way and that he shouldn't let that other kid bring him down. Dick, it your turn to stand up for yourself!

Friday. The best day of the week. Any kid would tell you that. Friday meant Dick could stay up later then normal, hang out as Robin longer, and didn't have to put up Sam. Dick smiled, but the only problem was, was Sam going to ignore him today?

The class he feared the most was coming up. English with Mrs. Brison. The worst hour of the whole school day. It made him wonder if anyone else got bullied by Sam other then the kid he helped. He already forgot his name. He wondered if it was really worth it. He sighed and looked out the window. Because this was a middle school and elementary combined, you could look out the window and see the little kids play, going down slides and swinging on swings. Their laughs filled the environment making this place seem like a good place to be. Only if Sam wasn't there.

"RING!," Dick swung his head and realized the bell had rung. He also most ran the to his locker and grabbed his English book. Turning around he ran to English praying to God that Sam wasn't in his seat but to his surprised he wasn't sitting in his seat, his girlfriend was.

"I like have a message for you, you loser," she stared at him but Dick looked around the room and saw how Sam wasn't there. Today was going to be perfect until,"

"He's like skipping, you know why, like to beat you up after school."

The sentence made him freeze.

"He's like fed up with you, like, if I was you, I like ran home as fast as I could but like it's you problem!" She got up and walked to the back and plopped into her seat.

"RING!"

"Alright class, take your seats."

Dick took his seat and looked down at his feet. The last time he got beat up by Sam. How was now going to be any different? He zoned out of the whole hour. As the clock ticked on his heart beated a little faster. He took steady breaths like Bruce had taught him.

"RING!" His nightmare came true.

He quickly walked to his locker, and slamming it not caring if you were not supposed to. Dick speed down the halls and opened the door to the main entrance. He looked at the playground. Sam, his girlfriend and his friends were their. With a shaky breath he closed his eyes and moved his head so he could looked to his left. He opened his eyes and let his breath go in one sharp exhale when Alfred wasn't there with the limo waiting for him. He snapped his head to the right and looked right at Sam. He smiled and waved to his friends to join him as he walked over to Dick. Dick looked around quickly, there was no one, no teachers, no students, no no one. His heart speed up another gear and Sam was four feet away from him.

He took little breaths from his nose.

"Hey Grayson."

Trying to act brave he took another shaky breath and said,

"Hey." It was all he could manage with chocking. Robin wasn't afraid of bank robbers, rapist, or any thing but he was afraid of Sam. He swallowed his fear like it could wash it away.

"Eww...I see your wearing an outfit by your favorite designer...CLEARANCE!," instantly after she said that they looked at him and saw his school uniform and laughed their hearts out.

"Grayson, My middle finger gets a boner every time I think of you." He demonstrated and showed his middle finger to Dick while making movements with his lower body. They all laughed.

Dick's eyebrows scrunched together. Why don't they just leave him alone?

"I bet your the reason God created the middle finger," a henchman said. They all laughed. All their faces were turning red from laughing so much.

Why wasn't Alfred here?, Dick wondered.

They carried on when they could breath.

"What do you do, brush your teeth with a power grinder?"

Their laughter followed once again. Dick's fists clenched together. He was getting upset.

"You remind me of the ocean-you make me sick." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Dick. He held his head high and swallowed once again.

"What?"

"I don't..don't what makes you so stupid, but it really works." His voice cracked from fear. They all laughed at them. Dick was angry and sad at the same time. He felt like crying. His balled his fist even harder and stared at his girlfriend in the eyes. He spoke to her,

"I'm assuming you pick on me in the hopes you'll raise your own self-worth, which without our little encounters must be somewhere between lint and the scum that builds up on the soft side of a dirty sponge. So you take out your frustrations with yourself on me hoping the rest of the people around will find you cooler or more attractive, although on the inside you're pretty much a dead little pain in the ass who will probably end up selling her body for smack behind the local Mobil station until a few years later when you're 24 and you look 43 the cops find you hanging in a hotel room covered in enough DNA to film an episode of CSI. Am I right?" The girl looked in shock and then pure anger.

"And you," he looked at Sam. He was now yelling.

"Each and every one of your asinine, infantile, purile, pathetic attempts at insult through the juvenile use of dirty little filthy words that echo the content of your plague infested minds and mouths, make me distance myself forever from the very humanity that you claim to belong to. You are the leeches that cling to the open sores of the disease of internet mind rot that is this forum. There are no further depths to which you can stoop! This is the last stop. Get off my cloud.

I mean that most sincerely you filthy pathetic excuses of rotting flesh."

Dick's face was hard but then he relaxed so he could breathe. That felt so good.

"Oh," said Sam. "I'm turn you into a chew toy for dog-fighting pit bulls." His face said pure anger all over it.

He threw Dick on the ground in the grass near the main road next to them on their right. Sam cupped his hands around Dick's throat as Dick's hand wrapped around his wrists."

"Your, nothing...but garbage!" Sam said as the wrestled on the ground. They wrestled trying to get on top of each other. Dick tied to get the guy off of him. He was heavy.

"You don't deserve some one a cool as Bruce Wayne to adopt you! I bet he had pity on you!" Sam shouted in Dick's ear. Dick couldn't talk back or he would. Sam was still cutting off his air supply

"I get rid of you once and for all Grayson! You'll pay for what you said!"

He looked to his right and saw the cars and trucks go by and a smile was placed on his face. His eyes grew wide as he cocked his head and wondered about the idea. Dick was on the verge of passing out as a semi-truck was going to pass right next to him.

With one big throw, Sam threw Dick right in front of the truck's path and they collided.

Guys once again, would you guys like a story about Damian Wayne? Please tell me what you think in the review box. (Or just give a review! Your my inspiration! It helps get chapters up faster!)


	6. Pains

Sorry! I have to study for finals and not only that, I didn't like my other drafts of this chapter! I am very proud of this chapter and it took me a long while to do it to.

Upon the horrifying realization that there was no way to avoid being hit, time slowed down.

Dick saw the automobile come into contact with him. The front bumper impacted his leg and he rolled on to its hood, smashing into the windshield. He remembered the vehicle continuing to move forward with him on the hood. Seconds later, the force destroyed the windshield and Dick hurled twenty feet down the road, scrapping his body and head first on cement pavement, giving him instant injuries.

Screeching came immediately after. Pain was everywhere, especially his left leg. A moan escaped his lips and his face scrunched up in pain. He moaned again and panted. He tried to sit up or a least hold his head up for a moment to look his body over, but he was exhausted.

Sam stood on the side of the sidewalk, on tippy-toes with a smile painted across his face. He leaned forward with bright eyes waiting for something more too happened. He took a good look at Dick from his distance, with every second more he looked, his smile grew bigger, and finally into a deep laugh.

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Dick didn't know what direction he was facing or where he was. Sounds came from all distances and volumes but the first thing he heard was someone using a hammer. Then he realized the screeching and annoying sound was footsteps. Each step made his headache grow and he moaned louder with eyes tightly shut as he turned his head. The footsteps came to a halt next to him and something held his head up.

"Oh my god!"

He moaned again, probably not the last as he tried to turn his head.

"It's going to be okay! Just calm down!"

A high-pitched sound came from the distance and approached fast.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…" The man went on, Dick didn't know if he was trying to convenience himself or him, but he still kept talking. It was nice to know he wasn't alone. Wanting to check his injuries, Dick slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up using his elbows.

"Calm down. Just lay still."

The man holding his head had dark brown hair and had a black jacket covering a blue polo shirt. He had a name tag on his right side and printed on it was Chris. He stared into Dick's eyes with fear and regret.

"I'm so sor….ry." His hands were shaking and his pupils went small. He was going into shock; probably he couldn't believe he hit some innocent kid on his way home.

All Dick could do was staring back at him with no emotion. Dumbness was his best friend for he couldn't felt anything below the waist. He closed his eyes and let the peaceful darkness surround him.

*Break line*

When he came to, he was being bounced around and ached all over. In his confused stat, he wondered dimly where he was. He tried to think but there was a high-pitched screaming going on, and he couldn't tell whether it was inside of outside. He suddenly realized it was a siren. He swallowed and groaned and wished for Bruce. Someone with a cold wet rag was gently sponging off my face and in a light voice said,

"I think he's coming around."

Dick opened his eyes. It was dark.

"Where…? Dick's voice cracked, not being able to say anything else. His throat was sore. Dick blinked to the stranger sitting next to him.

"Take it easy. You're in an ambulance."

His eyes popped opened and he was ready to speak once more.

"Oh my-"Dick's frightened sentence got cut off.

"Just calm down." He gripped Dick's shoulders and held him down.

"You passed out, okay? Calm down."

An oxygen mask was placed on his face and Dick took deep relaxing breaths.

"That's it. Easy breaths. Alright sweetheart, can you give me your name?" The stranger sweetly asked him.

Dick scrunched up his face in pain. His leg was on fire. He screamed, his eyes shoot open and in the darkness his eyes search for anything as he tried to grab his leg.

"Calm down honey. I know your leg hurts. We gave you some morphine and opioids. We're going to give you some anesthesia now okay? It's going to make the pain go away."

If Bruce didn't make Dick study the human body and drugs; he wouldn't have understood. In this case, Dick understood that anesthesia does take away the pain, but in the end will knock you out. They usually use it for operations or emergencies or anything that might be to pain to be conscious for.

She pushed him gently back down as Dick took deep breaths. Dick felt his hands start to shake as he took deeper and quicker breaths. He'd never had an operation before. How bad was his leg? Was his imagination getting to him?

"Okay, can I get you name?" Dick's eyes started to feel heavy and growing with fear.

"Richard…Grayson." Dick whispered gasping in between breaths.

"Okay, is there someone I can contact, like your parents?" Dick took a deep breath.

"Bruce. . . .Way. . ." Dick's whole body was shaking and he relaxed letting all the pain go.

"Richard? Richard! Richard, can you hear…." Everything was a blur.

Yeah! My favorite chapter!


End file.
